The present invention relates to an electronic unit having a configuration and a structure for accommodating a circuit board in a resin case.
In recent years, there has been an increase in proposals relating to wireless communication from outside to a device mounted on a vehicle or wireless communication while riding in a vehicle (see JP-A-2008-44489, for example).